<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nosotros [KageHina week 2020] by Zamabi_Aldric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746122">Nosotros [KageHina week 2020]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamabi_Aldric/pseuds/Zamabi_Aldric'>Zamabi_Aldric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamabi_Aldric/pseuds/Zamabi_Aldric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KageHina week 2020</p><p>Serie de one shorts por la KageHina week 2020 (del 15 de junio al 21 de junio)</p><p>Día 1. First meet (15 de junio)<br/>Día 2. Films (16 de junio)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kagehina Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Día 1. First meet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“Cuando te conocí, mi mundo se iluminó de colores vivos que jamás creí ver”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– En este mundo… Desde que nacemos, vemos el mundo del color que se relacione a nuestra alma gemela – Shouyo escuchaba atentamente la historia que le contaba su madre mientras hacía dormir a su pequeña hermana Natsu<br/>
– ¿Es por eso que yo veo todo de gris excepto el color de los arandanos? –<br/>
– Se llama azul rey, mi cielo –<br/>
– ¡Ese! ¡Rey azul! – la mujer rió divertida cuando escucho a su niño emocionado y levantando las manos al describir el color.<br/>
– Si, querido… - hizo una pausa cuando Natsu se removió algo incomoda y la meció con más delicadeza, le hizo una seña a Shouyo de que bajará el volumen de su voz, quién entendió de inmediato. La joven madre siguió su relata con susurros – Cuando tenía tu edad, veía solo el color rojo, como el de las cerezas o las fresas, era el único color que podía ver pero... Un día, en mi secundaria, llegó un chico nuevo con el color de pelo rojo, tan rojo que me hipnotizó y empecé a ver los demás colores.<br/>
– Wow… - susurró - ¿Y te enamoraste de él? –<br/>
– Naturalmente… es mi alma gemela, mi destino. Ambos nos enamoramos, nos casamos y tuvimos dos hermosos niños de nombre Shouyo y Natsu<br/>
– ¡Mami! ¡Te casaste con papi! –<br/>
– ¡Claro! ¿Con quién más si no? Es la única persona por la que podrías sentir amor verdadero aunque habrá otras personas que podrían tratar de emularlo pero… Nadie como la otra parte que te complementa… –<br/>
Esa conversación la tuvo cuando estaba en primaria.<br/>
Para ser honesto no le molestaba del todo ver a sus amigos de un color azul rey, al contrario, cuando no podía dormir en las noches y su habitación estaba a oscuras, ese color parecía concentrarse más por lo que le tranquilizaba.<br/>
Cuando vio por primera vez el partido del Karasuno en las nacionales, seguía viendo el color azul rey pero… por un instante creyó que dejó de hacerlo y vio más. De cualquier forma, espero que su alma gemela también entendiera su amor por el voleibol como él.<br/>
Años después, había olvidado esa plática porque estaba más enfocado en aprender a jugar voleibol y formar un equipo que le permitiera seguir jugando. Estaba determinado a ello, nada se lo iba a impedir.<br/>
Su primer partido oficial sucedió en su tercer año de secundaria.<br/>
Yukigaoka vs Kitagawa Daichi<br/>
Cuando llegó, estaba tan emocionado, inhalando el aire del gimnasio o como él le llama “Air solampas”. Iba a ganar con este equipo, él era su capitán y estaba dispuesto a llevarlos a la victoria.<br/>
Kitagawa Daichi llegó poco después detrás de ellos, parecían tan imponentes pero eso no lo hizo echarse para atrás. Hasta que…<br/>
Vio un color distinto junto a una persona que usaba una capa de rey y corona pero parece fue su imaginación pero ¿Qué eran esos colores que vio en ese chico?<br/>
– ¿Shouyo? ¿Estás bien?<br/>
– ¿Eh? Ah sí, es solo que vi unos colores raros hace un momento… –<br/>
Izumi y Koji se asustaron y palidecieron ¿Era alguno de esos tipos grandes?<br/>
– ¿Colores…? –<br/>
– Shouyo ¿De qué colores hablas? ¿Cómo el que siempre ves que tu madre dice que es como los arandanos u otros? –<br/>
– ¡Otros! Mamá decía que el rojo es totalmente opuesto a lo que veo! ¡Que es como muy luminoso! ¡Ese es el color que vi! ¿Quizá sea ese…? –<br/>
– ¿No crees que los nervios te han hecho imaginar? – Comento Koji tratando de calmar el ambiente que se había formado entre los dos<br/>
–Koji, no creo que Shouyo esté… - En ese momento Hinata se toco su abdomen con una mueca de dolor<br/>
Chicos… Creo que en verdad estoy nervioso ¡Voy al baño! – y sin esperar una confirmación, se fue corriendo en dirección a los sanitarios.<br/>
Le dolía demasiado por lo que le costó unos minutos llegar. Agradecía que no estuvieran tan lejos para evitar más su sufrimiento.<br/>
.<br/>
Kageyama Tobio escuchó de las almas gemelas por su hermana mayor una vez que le preguntó a su abuelo como fue que conoció a su abuela.<br/>
– Ajaja querida, ya te he dicho que estaba entrenando… Días antes… Me pareció haber visto algo como un color diferente que fue gris pero en un instante se hizo de otro –<br/>
– Aww... escucha Tobio, es una historia adorable<br/>
– Hmm lo haré – respondió aun enfocado en su pelota de voleibol<br/>
Bien, entonces parece que su abuela si vio los colores brillantes más que yo… Ella veía solo el color negro así que el shock cuando me vio por solo un instante le pareció enigmático… Al día siguiente, me volvió a ver en mi salón pero no supo como acercarse a mí<br/>
– ¿Entonces que hizo la abuela? – cuestionó aunque ya sabía la historia, solo quería que Tobio la escuchará por lo que le miraba de forma inquisitiva<br/>
– Ella me fue a ver en el entrenamiento de mi equipo en el shiratorizawa, en ese entonces todavía podía haber gente viendo las prácticas y ella espero hasta el final para hablarme.<br/>
– La abuela fue muy valiente y paciente –<br/>
– ¡Por supuesto! Su abuela era fuerte, hermosa y tierna… La amaba tanto y cuando dejé de ver ese azul claro… Supe que se trataba de ella. Ahora cada que veo el color azul como el cielo al medio día, recuerdo los ojos de su abuela y todo lo que me trajo –<br/>
Tobio no entendió nada, solo supo que se trató de que su abuelo al entrar a la preparatoria Shiratorizawa vio a una chica de ojos azules tan claros como el mar y en ese momento su mundo se tornó de colores vivos. Sin embargo, eso no le ayudaba mucho a seguir los pasos de su abuelo, excepto la parte de a que preparatoria había ido su figura a seguir.<br/>
La primaria se la paso tratando de ser un setter bueno como su abuelo y en la secundaria fue puliendo sus habilidades gracias a Oikawa como a Iwaizumi, quiénes se convirtieron en su figura a seguir.<br/>
Después… Su abuelo falleció y dejó de ver el color naranja, solo veía colores grises… Por alguna razón en su mundo dejo de existir ese color bonito que lo hacía sentir seguro y alegre ¿Por qué de pronto se había apagado?<br/>
¿Cómo es que anhelaba tanto ese color ahora y había desaparecido cuando más fuerza requería?<br/>
Meses después, se convirtió en el rey de la cancha.<br/>
En un partido contra un equipo desconocido llamado Yukigaoka, fue que volvió a ver el color naranja.<br/>
Y muchos más.<br/>
.<br/>
Su primer encuentro, fue muy extraño.<br/>
Tobio vio que unos de sus compañeros molestaban a un chico que parecía más bajo, siendo solo unos habladores cuando ni siquiera iban a jugar en ese partido.<br/>
Shouyou, por otro lado, en cuanto giró a ver a Kageyama Tobio, el color gris empezó a desaparecer lentamente, una pared pálida, un piso oscuro. El color gris iba desapareciendo mientras más veía los ojos del más alto.<br/>
La presencia del rey de la cancha junto a su corona y capa, volvieron a presentarse de esos colores que había mencionado su madre. Aunque el uniforme de Tobio era blanco con azul rey, eso pudo reconocerlo y parecía incluso brillar.<br/>
No reconoció ninguno pero pareció que el azabache absorbía lo gris y expulsaba los colores de su propia mirada. Como si fuese magia, todo se torno de diferentes tonos, colores que no reconoció pero le pareció algo fascinante.<br/>
Salió del trance cuando los chicos siguieron parloteando y Tobio volvió a pararlos haciéndoles ver su lugar.<br/>
– ¿Creen que son tan fuertes como para menospreciar a nuestros oponentes? – ¿De dónde vino eso? No era la primera vez que unos chicos de grados inferiores subestimaban al equipo contrario pero esta ocasión le molestaba en demasía – No dependan de la reputación de la escuela – Sí… Eso debía ser, que unos don nadie trataran de hablar cuando ni siquiera su reputación dependía de ellos.<br/>
Supuso que su aura era amenazadora porque los chicos salieron huyendo disculpándose.<br/>
Hinata también creyó que daba miedo ¿Ese era su alma gemela? ¿Siempre daba miedo y parecía tan severo?<br/>
– Estaba a punto de decirle algunas cosas también – No podía verse débil con él, no en su primer encuentro.<br/>
Kageyama no les quitó la mirada fulminante a los chicos hasta que los perdió de vista pero en cuanto escucho a Hinata, se giró de forma abrupta. Primero vió el color naranja del cabello de Shouyo pero en cuanto se percató de que el uniforme del más bajo era de un color extraño que jamás había visto, le dirigió una mirada como si se tratará de un bicho raro<br/>
– Ni siquiera estás preparado fisícamente. No estés fanfarroneando. Por eso te subestiman – El color naranja fue dando color a otros, uno gris, una puerta de un color oscuro… - Tú… ¿Qué se supone que es ese color que usas? –<br/>
– ¿Qué has dicho? Y no lo sé… ¿Amarillo? Acabo de empezar a ver los colores… En cuanto te vi… - Tobio sabía de que se trataba.<br/>
Su alma gemela acaba de aparecer frente a él pero estaba siendo subestimado por unos niños que ni iban a competir contra ellos<br/>
– ¿Para qué has venido? ¿Crear recuerdos? – se burló, odiaría que fuese así<br/>
Es obvio que vine para ganar – respondió con determinación Hinata. Que fuese su alma gemela no quería decir que podía hacerle sentir como quisiese.<br/>
– Lo haces sonar fácil – Tobio se acerco lentamente y con amenaza hacia el otro.  Por muy alma gemela que fuese, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el deporte que ama se viese como un simple juego cuando él le había dedicado horas, días, semanas y años de esfuerzo.<br/>
– Es cierto que no soy alto pero… - Hizo una pausa en la que Tobio solo vio como el renacuajo miedoso de hace un momento le reprochaba con su rostro y mirada – Puedo saltar –<br/>
Kageyama en verdad no entendía nada relacionado a las almas gemelas.<br/>
¿No se suponía que tu alma gemela te complementaba? El chico que es su alma gemela, era… Raro<br/>
Ese era el pensamiento de ambos en ese momento antes de declarar que solo uno de los dos estaría más tiempo en la cancha.<br/>
.<br/>
El partido fue devastador, el Yukigaoka estaba dando pena pero gracias a Hinata y a algunos errores del Kitagawa Daiichi, pudieron anotar algunos puntos.<br/>
Shouyo no estaba dispuesto a dejar de dar pelea tan fácil y eso emocionaba a Kageyama, Hinata había demostrado ser rápido y saltar muy alto pero sabía que ese talento natural no estaba pulido, estaba descontrolado.<br/>
Se sintió orgulloso cuando vio que el más bajo intentó alcanzar una pelota que parecía pérdida aunque se estrelló contra la pared, le pareció asombroso.<br/>
Más tarde, su equipo perdió una pelota sin querer alcanzarla.<br/>
¿Acaso su alma gemela creería que lo estaba subestimando? No era así<br/>
– ¡Ese chico logró anotar un punto contra nosotros! –<br/>
Nadie debía subestimar a su alma gemela, ni tenía porque sobre estimarlo. Debía ser su igual<br/>
Tobio le estaba mostrando a Shouyo todo lo que podía hacer en la cancha mientras analizaba cada movimiento del otro, cada cosa increíble que y de cierta manera le alegraba pero se decepcionaba en cuanto se daba cuenta de que él estaba en un equipo donde no ocuparía todo su potencial.<br/>
Cuando Shouyo saltó alcanzando una pelota mal colocada, lo supo.<br/>
Era perfecto para él: Alto nivel de agilidad y reflejos, un afinado control del cuerpo y una obsesión con la victoria<br/>
Lo tiene todo pero su alma gemela era… Tan fuerte pero débil en ese momento.<br/>
Los demás, todo su equipo lo veía así y aunque intentó en repetidas ocasiones durante el partido reclamar que se tomarán en serio la jugada, que era algo serio, no parecía importar.<br/>
Le dejó claro su sentir aunque eso nunca había sucedido con nadie aparte de su equipo.<br/>
– ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos tres años?! – agarró la red tratando de contener su enojo.<br/>
Si tan solo hubiese ido a su secundaria, serían en ese momento invencibles, serían la dupla perfecta. Hubieran crecido juntos en esos años y seguramente sería el mejor armador para él como el menor alcanzaría sus pelotas.<br/>
¿Dónde había estado?<br/>
¿Por qué desperdició sus 3 años en un equipo que ni valía la pena?<br/>
Tenía tanta rabia por ese hecho que en cuanto termino el partido, no pudo evitar verlo con reproche por ello al alinearse.<br/>
En cuanto salió del gimnasio, siguió pensando en que su alma gemela, quién ahora también veía todos los colores, estaba desperdiciando su potencial.<br/>
El llamado de Hinata lo sacó de su mente.<br/>
Si tu eres el rey que reina la cancha entonces tendré que derrotarte… - inhalo y exhalo en repetidas ocasiones, con lágrimas en los ojos. Para Hinata, el rey de la cancha fue la cosa más increíble que había visto y se alegro que no lo subestimara pero iba a demostrar que podía y sin embargo, había perdido aunque lo dio todo en la cancha - ¡Y yo seré quién se quedé en la cancha por más tiempo!<br/>
–... –no supo que responder al momento pero al ver la determinación que tenía el otro y lo sentimental ¿Debía consolarlo? No, no, su alma gemela no era ningún debilucho – El ultimo que se queda en la cancha es el ganador. Solo el más fuerte – Lo vio limpiarse las lágrimas y aunque se veía adorable en ese momento, no iba a jactarse de lo que iba a decir – Si quieres ser el ganador, vuélvete más fuerte –<br/>
Y así, juraron verse de nuevo en preparatoria, donde se enfrentarían<br/>
Su alma gemela… Era débil en ese momento pero esperaba que la promesa que se hicieron se cumpliera y volviera a verlo en un partido oficial donde ganará el más fuerte.<br/>
Las almas gemelas no importaban para ellos, no hasta que se conocieron y al ver que era tan increíble su otra mitad, solo pudieron sentir admiración y respeto pero querían estar al nivel del otro para ser dignos.<br/>
Por eso, cuando se encontraron en el gimnasio del Karasuno, fue una total sorpresa para ambos y se rechazaban porque no cumplieron su promesa.<br/>
Les llevó tiempo entenderse, comunicarse y a pesar de ser almas gemelas tan contrarias, estaban felices de estar juntos por lo que poco a poco buscaron más la presencia del otro sin olvidar su rivalidad.<br/>
Después de todo, su alma gemela era su rival. No tenía que ser necesariamente todo tan romántico.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 2. Films</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las películas emocionaban a Shouyo, tenía recuerdos tan alegres cuando iba al cine y creyó sería lo mismo con sus amigos hasta que supo se trataba de una película de terror.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“En verdad odio este género”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouyo amaba las películas <br/>Desde que era pequeño era una actividad en familia que disfrutaba ya que siempre iban a ver películas de súper héroes y acción como gente salvando el mundo o veían películas animadas. <br/>Primero compraban los boletos de la función más cercana, luego en la dulcería les dejaban darse un poco de gusto a Natsu y a él pidiendo las palomitas más grandes ya fuesen saladas o con caramelo. <br/>Lo mejor era cuando iniciaba la película y los actores hacían hazañas increíbles que lo ponían a pensar también podía hacer eso si tuviese mucha fuerza consigo. <br/>Al terminar las películas, iban caminando para comentar que les había parecido y las mejores partes hasta la hora de la cena donde los cuatro integrantes se sentían alegres tan solo por haber pasado tiempo entre ellos. <br/>Si... Eran tiempos agradables antes de que su padre fuese llamado a trabajar en otra ciudad. <br/>Así que cuando Izumi y Koji le preguntaron si quería ir al cine con ellos, Shouyo no dudo en confirmar su asistencia así como saber todos los detalles de cuando y dónde se verían. <br/>Creyó que sería como en sus recuerdos de infancia. En serio que lo pensó. <br/>. <br/>“It” decía el título de los 3 boletos que  sostenía Izumi con una sonrisa<br/>– C-cuando creí que decían una película, creí se referían a una de acción – tembló ligeramente. <br/>Ese día usaba un chaleco verde junto a una camisa de manga larga blanca y un pantalón caqui. Recordaba que en su niñez, sus padres los abrigaban ya que a veces el aire acondicionado era tan frío que los enfermaba a él y su hermana. <br/>– De alguna manera si es de acción... – respondió Koji – Solo que tiene un villano terrorífico de por medio – rió luego de lo último<br/>– P-pero ¿Son perseguidos, no? ¿No que uno de los chicos muere? – Hinata intentaba convencer a los otros dos de que era mala idea, muy mala idea ver esa película<br/>– No Sho, no mueren, bueno… Uno sí pero él muere fuere de cámara, no lo vemos – subió los hombros como restando importancia a ese hecho.<br/>Shouyo comprendía que Koji quisiera ver esa película pero ¿Izumi? ¿Su amigo Izumi quién siempre parecía tener miedo de lo demás? No parecía de los que disfrutará esa clase de película.<br/>– Shouyo… ¿No te da miedo esto? ¿O sí? – Izumi notó la mirada fija que le estaba dando su amigo y la penumbra que parecía cubrir su rostro – Aún estamos a tiempo de cambiar los boletos si no te gusta<br/>Koji guardo silencio pero Hinata vio que en apretaba ligeramente el borde de su playera.<br/>Él era el más emocionado por ésta película, la espero por meses y se sentía tan frustrado porque tenía que esperar más debido al doblaje que le daban en Japón así como la creación de la publicidad a la película. <br/>Tomó aire con determinación<br/>– No, para nada, es solo que me sorprendió y quería saber si se trataba de esa película – Sonrió rascando su nuca para tratar de calmar sus nervios<br/>Koji lo observó estupefacto pero también sonrió con alegría y un brillo en sus ojos.<br/>– ¡Claro que se trata de esa película! Estuve mencionando todos estos meses sobre como ese payaso asustaba a los niños – El moreno apoyo su brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata y entraron a la sala.<br/>– Lo sabemos, quizá Sho se confundió porque hay muchas películas de terror que se estrenan en esta temporada – Izumi les siguió también riendo mientras subían unos escalones con rapidez aprovechando que todavía había luz.<br/>– ¡Es verdad! Había una de unos tipos disfrazados y se parecía mucho a ese payaso. Por eso quería ver si era esos… – <br/>– Jajaja Shouyo, siempre confundes a los personajes o les pones nombres raros – rió Koji antes de sacudir la cabeza de Hinata y ocupar su asiento en medio de los dos chicos.<br/>Estuvieron platicando un poco más hasta que las luces bajaron a ser tenues proclamando que iniciaría pronto la publicidad como trailers. <br/>– Oye – Estaba a punto de llevarse un puñado de palomitas a la boca cuando una voz le saco de la concentración que estaba dispuesto a ponerle a los anuncios de las próximas películas y se puso frente a él cubriendo toda su vista – Estás en mi asiento – <br/>– ¿Ah? – <br/>No comprendió de qué hablaba. Sus asientos estaban bien. Eran J4, J5 y J6. Él estaba ocupando el J6, estaba seguro de ello.<br/>– No lo creo, llegamos aquí primero y estamos seguros de que son nuestros asientos –<br/>El chico frente a él pareció irritarse por que se acerco al nivel de su cara y tomó el borde del asiento.<br/>– Hazte a un lado – exigió el azabache<br/>– No, es mi asiento, consigue el tuyo – <br/>Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en la del otro.<br/>Castaño contra azulado, ninguno dispuesto a ceder por decir que estaba equivocado.<br/>Pudieron seguir con este enfrentamiento pero Koji jaló del brazo de Hinata.<br/>– Shouyo, tiene razón, estás ocupando el J7, solo es cosa de recorrernos, no lo compliques – Hinata vio perplejo a sus amigos, quienes ya se habían recorrido un asiento y a su lado derecho tenía un espacio mientras que en el izquierdo un tipo con cabello de nabo y otro con el cabello caído lo veían sin expresión esperando.<br/>Se sonrojo hasta las orejas porque tuvo que cambiarse cuando él estaba convencido de su verdad.<br/>– Ya era hora – Comentó el azabache que ahora se sentaba y recibía unas palomitas<br/>– ¡Oye! – El más bajo estaba dispuesto a reclamarle y se estaba levantando de su asiento, cosa que imitó el más alto pero fue tomado por el brazo por Koji, quién le hizo una señal de negación con la cabeza.<br/>– Kageyama – el cabeza de nabo se levantó de su asiento y le llamó para impedir que también se moviese.<br/>Ambos emitieron un “Hmp” antes de resignarse. <br/>Los anuncios siguieron y aunque estaban exasperados porque estaban uno al lado del otro, no hubo más conflictos.<br/>La película inicio lenta, Hinata olvidó por un minuto que se trataba de una película de terror hasta que las escenas de suspenso empezaron.<br/>Al inicio, la escena del niño que es jalado hacia la alcantarilla le puso los pelos de punta… Sentía la tensión porque era muy famosa en su anterior versión. <br/>Sabía que iba a suceder con el niño pero eso no le impedía sentirse nervioso.<br/>En algún punto de la película, Hinata apoyo ambos brazos en los respaldos de su asiento para evitar gritar, de esa manera reprimía su miedo.<br/>Kageyama, parecía que tenía el mismo plan que él.<br/>Shouyo retiró rápidamente su mano y analizó por un momento a Tobio.<br/>¿Él también tenía esa sensación de “¡UWAAAAH!” cuando veía escenas de terror? <br/>Al inicio creyó que se trataba de Koji pero el aura pesada la sintió desde el inicio y era a su lado derecho aunque creyó se trataba de una confusión.<br/>Le hizo una seña para que bajará su cabeza un poco para acercar su boca a su oreja. Tobio hizo lo indicado aunque no muy convencido pero si eso lo distraía de ver la pantalla prefería eso.<br/>Hinata soltó un suspiro antes de que empezar a hablar y eso provocó un escalofrío en el más alto.<br/>– Oye… ¿También te dan miedo éstas cosas? – Susurró lo más quedó posible porque la sala estaba sumida en un silencio grande<br/>Kageyama no respondió verbalmente pero asintió.<br/>– Ya veo… – Hinata pensó un momento… El payaso acababa de aparecer y dudaba que pudiera aguantar el momento cuando el niño es llevado a las alcantarillas. Vio a su lado izquierdo a Koji emocionado y a Izumi calmado.<br/>Kageyama por otro lado solo quería salir de ahí.<br/>Fue a esa película porque le prometió a su familia salir más tiempo con sus compañeros de equipo aunque en realidad les había dicho que eran amigos pero esos eran detalles pequeños.<br/>Acepto esa película porque creyó podría soportarla pero claramente no es su caso.<br/>Estaba muerto del miedo y ese payaso ya empezaba a hablar con el niño.<br/>¿Qué pasaba con el enano a su lado? ¿Le iba a decir algo más?<br/>El más bajo le tocó el hombro y volvió a hacer la señal para que se acerque de nuevo<br/>– ¿Y si nos vamos? – una sonrisa traviesa surco en los labios de Hinata y aunque estaban a oscuras, Kageyama creyó haber visto como si solo el rostro de Hinata se iluminará.<br/>Tardó en procesar la idea hasta que la música de suspenso volvió  sonar. <br/>Vio que el chico a su lado se tensaba a la par que él mientras apretaba el respaldo y Tobio entrelazaba los dedos con los de Shouyo. <br/>Eran cálidos.<br/>No iba a soportarlo más. <br/>Se levantó de su asiento primero y se fue por el lado al que entró a la fila. Una vez que notó que Kindaichi y Kunimi no le iban a preguntar a donde iba, dirigió su mirada a Shouyo quién le seguía con los ojos.<br/>Tobio le hizo una señal con el dedo índice para que lo siguiera.<br/>Hinata espero al menos unos segundos más antes de huir en la misma dirección que Kageyama con la excusa de que iba al baño.<br/>Una vez se acostumbró a la luz del living exhalo con alivio apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.<br/>Se percató del azabache estaba frente a él viéndole con indiferencia.<br/>–  En verdad me asustan ese tipo de películas ¿No te parece que son muy aterradoras?<br/>– … –  Tobio dejó salir el aire que estaba aguantando cuando creyó que quizá debía volver porque el chico de al lado no saldría por jugarle una broma por lo acontecido hacía un rato –  En verdad da miedo. No entiendo ¿Cómo puede gustarles sentir esa cantidad de miedo? ¿Siquiera tienen miedo? –<br/>Shouyo sonrió aliviado de que Tobio le contestó.<br/>–  ¡Sí! Parece que no temen que en algún momento salga un payaso asesino por el pasillo y… –  la tez de Hinata se volvió pálida y se puso rígido su cuerpo cuando vio pasar a un hombre vestido como el payaso aterrador de la película junto a un globo rojo.<br/>Tobio giró confundido y también palideció.<br/>Sin esperar, corrió lejos unos cuantos pasos grandes pero al ver que Hinata no se movía, regresó por él y lo cargó en su hombro como un costal de papas huyendo lejos del hombre que ahora les perseguía.<br/>–  ¡Corre más rápido! ¡Nos está alcanzando! – <br/>– ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedo! –<br/>– ¡Uwaaah! ¡No te acerques más! – el tipo freno de pronto pero eso no lo notó Hinata porque empezó a ahuyentar al tipo con sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos para evitar sentir que en cualquier momento el tipo le tomaría la mano y lo alejaría de Kageyama.<br/>No se percataron de que ya no les seguía hasta que salieron del recinto y suspiraron exhaustos.<br/>– ¡¿Ves a lo que me refiero?! – Hinata explotó sudoroso y nervioso<br/>– ¡Lo sé! ¡¿Por qué mierda nos perseguía?! –<br/>– ¡No lo sé! ¡Está loco! – <br/>Trataron de recuperar el aliento rápidamente y una vez hecho. Hinata sonrió<br/>– Oye, en verdad eres rápido… Lo perdimos gracias a ti –<br/>– Nah, lo perdimos seguro porque empezaste a lanzar manotazos –<br/>– Jajaja para nada –<br/>Lo que siguió de esa tarde, empezaron a hablar sobre las habilidades en deporte que tenían y sobre sus intereses, percatándose de que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro. Era incluso divertido estar juntos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lamento la tardanza en verdad, tuve unos problemas y los ánimos los tenia por los suelos por una mala nota que tuve.<br/>Mañana quizá no haya pero créanme en que publicaré en día 3 junto con el 4. No pienso dejar la week.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SPOILERS TIME SKIP HAIKYUU!!</p><p>Kageyama narra como paso su tiempo sin Hinata cuando se fue a Brasil</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Porque aunque no pueda verte<br/>Yo nunca culparé a la suerte<br/>Yo ya gaste toda mi suerte<br/>Mi suerte la use en encontrarte a ti”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al principio fue sencillo.<br/>Días antes de su graduación de preparatoria, Shouyo le llamó a Tobio para encontrarse en la casa del viejo entrenador Ukai donde discutirían sus tempos y su salto.<br/>Kageyama no objeto nada aunque ir a casa del viejo Ukai era muy extraño para ambos desde hace un tiempo pero no iba a desperdiciar estrategias de ese excelente entrenador.<br/>En un momento en el que el mayor de los tres les dejó para ir por aperitivos, Tobio notó que Shouyo estaba algo inquieto. Lo notó en su mirada.<br/>– Entonces si salto con un tempo 0 aquí y tú la colocas desde aquí tendría que… - <br/>– Hinata – suspiró con fastidio ante la situación tensa.<br/>El de cabello naranja solo suspiró con resignación.<br/>– Me iré a Brasil – <br/>Kageyama sintió un balde de agua helada caerle encima pero no iba a demostrarlo aunque Hinata ya lo había notado.<br/>– ¿Por qué? – <br/>– Siento que mi rendimiento fue bueno durante la preparatoria y avance un montón con todos pero siento que puedo hacer más en el vóley… – explico rápidamente<br/>– ¿Crees que en Brasil lo vas a encontrar? – <br/>– Pienso que sí. He investigado y el vóley de playa fortalecería mis piernas además de ayudar a ser más ágil para cuando tenga que recibir una pelota – <br/>Kageyama se estiró exhalo dejando salir el aire que guardaba<br/>Hinata se mantenía expectante ante la respuesta o reacción del otro.<br/>– Entonces… Vuélvete más fuerte y cumplamos esa promesa – <br/>Shouyo sonrió con alegría contenida que parecía querer desbordar de sus mejillas y con su cabello largo.<br/>Ambos sabían de qué promesa se trataba.<br/>La semana anterior a que Kageyama se fuera a entrenar con el equipo nacional pasaron el tiempo estudiando juntos algunas tácticas para sus compañeros de equipo en las que dejarían referencias, jugando a practicar sus pases hasta el final y cenando en la casa del otro.<br/>Dormían en la misma cama, platicaban de los recuerdos de sus primeros dos años como el actual.<br/>Al final del día cuando el sueño les vencía, tomaban la mano del otro entrelazando sus dedos mientras se veían a los ojos fijamente en silencio y se daban un casto beso antes de cerrar los ojos.<br/>.<br/>Al principio fue medianamente fácil…<br/>Él se estaba concentrando en sus prácticas ahora que había entrado a la sub-19 donde se encontró a Ushijima.<br/>Cada que podían se mandaban mensajes informando como les iba.<br/>Shouyo era el que más hablaba mandando fotos en sus primeros días de como era Río de Janeiro en sus favelas; a ambos les sorprendía que tanta gente pudiera vivir en un lugar que parecía tan desorganizado pero a la vez tenía muchas salidas y entradas que les parecía un laberinto<br/>De hecho Hinata le informo que una vez se perdió en un carnaval tratando de seguir a uno de los bailarines pero resulta que eran unos chicos que estaban disfrazados. <br/>Así conoció a Hector<br/>Kageyama ya sabía que Hinata era muy amigable, risueño y que los brasileños siendo latinoamericanos, seguro le acogían cariño de un tiempo.<br/>Por eso, desde el fondo de su corazón deseo que no tuviera ningún problema con nadie.<br/>.<br/>Cuando le informaron que iría a los juegos olímpicos en Brasil se emocionó demasiado porque al fin estaría de nuevo en el mismo país que Hinata, bajo el mismo cielo.<br/>Le informo inmediatamente en el descanso apenas tuvo oportunidad<br/>Shouyo le respondió luego de que regresó del trabajo con emojis de exclamación o sorpresa y Kageyama sonrió cuando el texto decía “¡Te veré de nuevo Kageyama! ¡Podremos jugar de nuevo!”<br/>Sí… Volvería a verlo o eso creyó…<br/>.<br/>Fue tan difícil en Brasil.<br/>Maldijo a los organizadores de los partidos por no hacerlos en Rio, los maldecía tanto.<br/> “¡Kuso!” era la palabra que repetía desde que llegaron a Brasil.<br/>Cuando Kageyama estuvo en las olimpiadas, sus partidos se dieron en Sao Paulo y debido al entrenamiento de ambos como al trabajo de Hinata, no pudieron tener ni un día u hora para verse además el viaje de Sao Paulo a Rio de Janeiro es de 5 horas y media.<br/>En verdad pensó que se trataba de una mala broma que estando ahora tan cerca no pudiera verlo.<br/>Tan solo evocar el recuerdo de Hinata y tenerlo tan cerca pero tan lejos le parecía lo iba a volver loco.<br/>No le bastaban los recuerdos que tenía ahora… Quería hacer nuevos recuerdos con él en donde sea que estuvieran.<br/>La estadía en Sao Paulo fue una total agonía ya que en las noches recordaba más la voz de Hinata luego de sus videollamadas, su risa, los besos suaves y espontáneos que le daba.<br/>Ya no quería recordar… Solo lo quería ahí consigo.<br/>.<br/>– Entonces le pregunté que si podía dejarme ese día libre para que fuera a Sao Paulo pero me dijo que no porque me cansaría demasiado el viaje de ida y regreso… – su voz se fue apagando lentamente<br/>– Hinata – sus orbes cacao no parecían tener su mismo brillo o color. Le parecía extraño… Pero pensó que quizá era parte de la lo difícil que fue no tenerlo a su lado.<br/>Muchas veces durante sus videollamadas se le estrujo el corazón al verlo con una sonrisa melancolica, algo que solo había visto días después de que perdieran las nacionales en sus días de preparatoria y se sentía impotente.<br/>– ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestionó al ver que Shouyo permaneció demasiado tiempo callado.<br/>– ¿Eh? Ah, nada, es solo que comienzo a extrañar Japón ¿Sabes? El idioma disocia mucho del nuestro – comentó desviando la mirada hacia la izquierda viendo un punto fijo en su habitación que apenas se empezaba a acondicionar.<br/>– Bueno, Yachi ya te había dicho que el portugués como el español eran difícil ya que son demasiado ricos debido a sus variaciones – <br/>– ¡Lo sé! No me lo tienes que repetir Kageyama idiota. Tengo derecho a sentirme mal porque estoy lejos de mi familia y amigos – exclamó con un acumulo de lagrimas en sus ojos.<br/>– Entonces… ¿Vas a volver? – Pregunto sin quererlo.<br/>Fue espontaneo pero la verdad es que Tobio esperaba que Shouyo volviera pronto, porque ya no soportaba tenerlo lejos.<br/>Los recuerdos de sus besos y abrazos ya no le eran suficientes, le parecía una agonía enorme no poder tener a su amado que parecía emanar incluso un rayo de luz en su vida desde que llegó.<br/>Hinata llegó en el momento que más le necesitaba. Justo cuando se cuestionó su amor por el voleibol, cuando creyó que nadie llegaría a alcanzar sus pases. Estuvo en tiempos difíciles para él aunque tenían sus discusiones, no podían pasar mucho tiempo separados.<br/>Si pudiera llamar por un nombre al solo hecho de conocer a Hinata sería suerte.<br/>Y a pesar de que extrañaba a Hinata, sabía que no podía interferir en su sueño, en la meta que se propuso.<br/>– ¡No! – Ese es el chico del que se enamoro – Puedo estar triste pero tengo claro mi objetivo. Estoy aquí para aprender sobre el vóley de playa y hacerme un atleta más eficiente. Quiero sentirme satisfecho con mis saques, técnicas y remates además… – hizo una pausa para cubrir su boca con una mano – Quizá me vuelvo mejor colocador que tú – <br/>– Ya quisieras, idiota jaja – <br/>Ambos sabían que era broma lo dicho por Hinata porque a él le emocionaba más ver la vista del otro lado de la cancha donde daría el punto o la victoria a su equipo.<br/>Además el rey de la cancha no tenía rival ahora.<br/>Días después, Oikawa se encontró con Hinata y le devolvió en parte su motivación. <br/>Y Kageyama no va a mentir: Por primera vez le tuvo envidia a su superior.<br/>.<br/>No pudo verlo en su regreso debido a que se prometieron verse en su partido oficial ya que sería más interesante el reencuentro en un lugar que les recordará su primer encuentro y además era el deporte que amaban.<br/>SI les dieran elegir a ambos ¿Voley o Kageyama/Hinata? Probablemente eligieran el vóley porque saben que en ello se encontraran al otro de la red o en el mismo.<br/>Kageyama se dirigía al baño cuando le vio de nuevo.<br/>Tarareaba la canción que cantaba antes de cada partido y parecía seguir teniendo ese mal hábito de ir al baño.<br/>Seguía siendo el mismo chico del que se enamoró<br/>Sin dudarlo, camino decidido hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda colocando su cabeza en su cuello.<br/>– También te extrañe Kageyama – susurró Shouyo acariciando la cabeza azabache con suavidad revolviendo un poco su cabello.<br/>Se giró en cuanto sintió el toque del más alto un poco ligero, se paró sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Tobio.<br/>Seguían siendo cálidos.<br/>Kageyama se sintió tan afotunado de volver a encontrar a Hinata</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El fragmento de canción que aparece en el inicio de este capítulo se titula “Mi suerte” y es de Morat.<br/>La forma en la que conocí esa canción fue curiosa. Vivo en la Ciudad de México entonces el 14 de febrero se hizo un concierto gratuito con Morat y Ha-Ash en el zócalo para esta fecha tan romántica. Esta canción la escribió Martin Vargas para su novia, o eso nos explico antes de tocarla.<br/>Ese día llovió como no tienen idea, incluso los chicos nos agradecieron estar ahí a pesar del clima. Pero yo estaba ahí porque… Alguien debía cuidar a mi hermana pequeña, ella es la mega fan de esta banda colombiana y admito tienen un par de canciones que me gustan.<br/>Hace unos días mi hermana hizo que la volviera a escuchar y desde entonces no ha salido de mi mente por lo que pensé quedaba muy bien para una OTP pero no estaba segura de cual… ¿Saben? Shippeo también SenGen pero esa es historia aparte.<br/>Entonces luego de que pensé mucho en que OTP y el prompt del día 3 fue que me iluminé. <br/>Y… No sé ustedes ¿pero no han notado un patrón en mis escritos?<br/>Por cierto… No pude escribir a tiempo los días de la week debido a emergencias que he tenido en estos días, he estado en finales y me han surgido otros incidentes pero todo está bien ahora.<br/>Si has leído hasta aquí muchas gracias.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Estoy muy emocionada! Este es mi primer trabajo en AO3 y me da mucho gusto que sea por mi OTP KageHina, a la cual llevó siguiendo desde hace unos años.<br/>Espero haberlos escrito lo mejor posible... Llevó años queriendo hacer algo por este par.<br/>Cualquier duda, sugerencia o critica constructiva ¡la consideraré y responderé! Estoy abierta a ideas.<br/>Si quieres participar en la semana KageHina, busca @kagehinaweek y ahí aparece todo lo relacionado.<br/>Si has leído hasta aquí, muchas gracias.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>